Second Date
by UchihaSwift
Summary: Sequel dari "First Date". Kali ini Temari tuan rumahnya. Bagaimana ceritanya? cek aja lah ya. Canon setting, 1 month after the last.


Musibah bulan yang akan menghantam bumi berhasil dihentikan. Ootsutsuki Toneri mengehentikan niatnya untuk menghancurkan bumi setelah berhasil dikalahkan oleh sang pahlawan perang dunia ninja ke-4 Uzumaki Naruto. Bersama Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, dan Sai, mereka berhasil menyelamatkan bumi. 1 bulan berlalu. Hari ini, ada pertemuan rutin Perserikatan Shinobi yang sekarang dihelat di Tetsu no Kuni dan akan membahas soal Toneri.

"Jadi begini, pada dasarnya Toneri ini ingin mengahancurkan aliran ninshu yang diajarkan oleh Ootsutsuki Hagoromo yang kita kenal dengan Rikudo Sennin." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut nanas berbicara di depan para wakil desa.

Semua tampak memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Awalnya Rikudo Sennin dan saudaranya, Hamura, entah bagaimana caranya membuat bulan untuk menyegel cangkang dari Juubi. Lalu Hamura dan keturunannya pindah kesana untuk menjaga cangkang tersebut. Namun, ada seseorang di bumi yang mencuri cangkang itu. Uchiha Madara." Lanjutnya.

"Keturunan Hamuro yang tersisa, Toneri, berencana untuk mengambilnya kembali. Tapi entah bagaimana juga, ia justru turun ke bumi dan menyulik Hyuuga Hanabi. Ternyata, Toneri ingin mendapatkan mata byakugan itu agar bisa membangkitkan Tenseigan. Mata yang bisa membuat bulan jatuh ke Bumi."

"Kurasa itu cukup." Pemuda bernama Shikamaru selesai berbicara lalu duduk ditempatnya.

"Tenseigan ya.." ucap Omoi.

"Rinnegan bisa membuat meteor sangat besar jatuh ke bumi[1], lalu Tenseigan bisa menjatuhkan bulan. Kekuatan mata yang menakutkan." tambah Chojuro.

"Dan sekarang, pemilik Rinnegan satu – satunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kuharap dia tidak membuat masalah lagi." Sambung Temari.

"Soal itu, serahkan saja pada kami, Konoha. Dari yang kami lihat, dia sepertinya benar – benar menyesal akan perbuatannya. Sekarang, dia sedang perjalanan menebus dosanya. Lagipula, ada Haruno Sakura. Hubungan mereka berdua kami yakin tidak akan membuat Sasuke bermasalah lagi. Dan juga jaminan dari Uzumaki Naruto sebagai sahabat dekatnya." Balas Shikamaru.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan selesai, semua wakil desa keluar ruangan. Masing – masing hendak ke penginapannya. Sementara itu.

"Aku bersyukur kau bisa menyelesaikan misi itu." Wanita pirang berumur 22 tahun itu berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pemuda asal Konoha yang you-know-who di lobi gedung.

"Terima kasih pada Naruto." Balas pemuda nanas itu.

"Ya. Tak ku sangka anak kecil yang dulu itu berisik sekali menjadi pahlawan bagi dunia shinobi." Balas Temari.

Shikamaru hanya diam saja.

"Bukankah dia itu bercita – cita menjadi Hokage? Kenapa dia belum menjadi Hokage sampai sekarang?"

"Para tetua dan petinggi – petinggi desa menilai kalau Naruto belum saatnya menjadi Hokage. Hanya masalah waktu saja. Dan repotnya lagi, aku diminta untuk jadi penasihatnya dan tangan kanannya."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau diperhitungkan oleh desa. Tak kusangka juga anak cengeng, sekarang jadi orang penting." Ledek Temari dengan tawa kecil.

Yang dikomentari hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke Suna? Untuk berlibur.." Tanya Temari sembari memegang lengan Shikamaru.

"Hmm.. Aku sih mau saja. Diizinkan atau tidaknya, aku tidak tahu. Akan ku usahakan" Yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan datar.

 _Mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Genit sekali._ Inner Shikamaru berbicara.

"Tenang saja, aku akan minta Gaara untuk meminta izin pada Hokage untuk 'meminjammu'". Balas Temari dengan menepuk pundak Shikamaru diiringi tawa kecil.

"Kau ini.. boleh juga.." Tiba – tiba Shikamaru merangkul pundak Temari. Temari pun hanya blushing karena ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru melakukan ini padanya. Dia pun membalasnya dengan merangkul badan Shikamaru.

 _Dasar.._

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Shikamaru sedang berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha. Saat ini, tempat yang ia tuju adalah Suna. Ia sudah mendapatkan izin 'berlibur' dari Hokage selama 1 minggu. Izin tersebut langsung turun, mengingat Shikamaru sudah mendapatkan misi yang banyak dalam 1 tahun terakhir (termasuk misi penyusupan ke negeri Sunyi dan penyelamatan Hanabi) dan juga, ia diminta untuk membawa barang pribadi 'titipan' Hokage pada Kazekage.[2]

"Yo! Shikamaru!" suara itu membuat Shikamaru membalikan badannya.

 _Naruto_ …

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi *baca: ngapel* Hinata. Aku-"

"Yang benar saja, ini masih jam 6 pagi. Lagipula orang – orang Hyuuga itu yang kutahu sangat ketat. Kau sebaiknya jangan berisik saat disana."

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Maksudku, aku ingin mengajaknya jalan – jalan pagi."

"Terserahlah."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Hinata sudah menungguku. Oh ya, titip salamku pada Gaara ya!"

"Ya.."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Naruto langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Heh.. Orang kasmaran" gumam Shikamaru. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 _Ya, sepertinya aku juga begitu._.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di Suna. Angin sepoi – sepoi benar benar membuat siapapun menjadi rileks dan mengantuk. Namun tidak bagi para penjaga gerbang Suna. Mereka masih tetap siaga, karena takut kejadian Toneri datang ke Konoha terjadi juga ke Suna.

"Temari-sama?" seorang penjaga melihat ke bawah gerbang. Disitu ia mendapati Temari sedang menaiki tangga.

"Selamat pagi Temari-sama." Para penjaga memberikan salam pada Temari begitu sampai di tempat penjagaan.

"Ya. Selamat pagi."

"Ada apa tiba – tiba Temari-sama datang kemari." Tanya seorang penjaga.

"Begini, jadi sekitar 2-3 hari kedepan, akan ada orang Konoha yang datang kemari. Ini fotonya. Begitu dia sampai disini, tolong hubungi aku secepatnya. Biar aku yang menjemputnya." Temari menunjukan foto Shikamaru. Para penjaga memperhatikan dengan seksama, lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah, itu saja. Aku pergi. Terimakasih." Temari pergi meninggalkan tempat penjagaan.

"Kira – kira dia itu siapa? Jarang sekali Temari-sama mau menyambut seseorang." Tanya seorang penjaga pada teman – temannya.

"Kurasa.. dia itu, kekasihnya mungkin." Jawab seorang temannya.

"Sial! Dia itu beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan Temari-sama. Aku yakin dia Shinobi yang hebat hingga membuat Gaara-sama yang protektif itu merestuinya. "

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Liat saja tampangnya. Seperti tidak punya semangat hidup."

"Bukan kah itu Nara Shikamaru? Wakil kapten divisi-4 waktu perang dunia kemarin? Apakah kalian tidak ingat?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku di divisi dua."

"Haah.. pantas saja.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa aku harus mencari penginapan disekitar sini." Shikamaru saat ini berada di sebuah desa kecil di perbatasan antara Negeri Sungai dan Negeri Angin. Melihat sekitar, sekiranya ada penginapan yang dinginkan Shikamaru. Alhasil dipilihlah sebuah penginapan bergaya sederhana. Dan saat ini ia sudah berada di ruangannya.

"Repot sekali hanya untuk berkencan saja." Shikamaru merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Seketika ia ingat sesuatu.

 _Barang titipan Hokage. Apa ya?_

Shikamaru berdiri dari kasurnya dan mengambil tasnya. Dicarinya 'paket' itu, dan setelah itu mengeluarkannya. Sejenak ia melihat paket itu. Tampak berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ketebalan antara 3-4 cm.

"Hei, ini tidak disegel." Timbul niat Shikamaru untuk mengeluarkan benda tersebut. Namun ia sempat ragu, takutnya tidak disegelnya barang tersebut adalah jebakan untuk para musuh yang mencuri paket tersebut. Akan tetapi, ia mengingat sesuatu..

.

.

.

.

 _*Flashback on*_

Saat Shikamaru hendak meninggalkan ruangan Hokage. Tiba – tiba Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Shikamaru. Aku hampir lupa, kalau aku ada titipan untuk Kazekage."

Kakashi berjalan mendekat dan memberikan paket tersebut pada Shikamaru.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hmm… Hanya hadiahku pada Kazekage. Itu salah satu barang pribadiku yang berharga. Jangan sampai rusak."

"Baiklah."

 _*Flashback Off*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tunggu sebentar, barang pribadi, berharga, milik Kakashi-san. Jangan – jangan…_

Shikamaru segera mengeluarkan barang tersebut. Tepat seperti dugaan. Paket tersebut berisi salah satu buku fenomenal karya salah seorang Trio Legendaris, Jiraiya. Icha – Icha Paradise.

Shikamaru hanya bengong memandangi buku 'haram' tersebut. Bisa – bisanya, orang nomor satu desanya berniat 'meracuni' pikiran seorang yang masih polos dengan cinta, calon adik iparnya Gaara. Dan terlebih, dia merupakan pemimpin desa lain.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua?" Shikamaru keheranan.

"Buku ini untuk 18 tahun keatas. Aku sudah 19 tahun. Mungkin, tak ada salahnya aku membaca."

Shikamaru akhirnya 'terpancing' untuk membaca buku laknat itu. Setelah berjam – jam..

Buku itu ditutup. Sekarang terlihat wajah pemuda itu seperti, seperti.. entahlah tidak bisa dijelaskan. Matanya melotot seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dibacanya. Pemuda itu menatap perlahan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia seperti sedang melihat 'tower' disana. Perlahan, ia menatap keluar jendela. Ternyata hari sudah mulai terang.

"Jam berapa ini?" Matanya mencari jam. Jam menunjukan jam 05:35 pagi.

"Astaga!" Shikamaru kaget, sudah berjam – jam ia membaca dan tak menyadari kalau matahari akan segera muncul. Dari awal membaca, ia tidak mengganti pakaiannya. Ia masih menggunakan seragam shinobinya.

"Ya ampun." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala.

"Kurasa aku bisa berangkat jam 8. Aku akan tidur sebentar saja." Shikamaru pun terlelap setelah aktivitas membacanya. Ia berniat tidur hanya sejam. Namun, seperti yang kita tahu, Shikamaru adalah tukang tidur. Dan yah, ia telat bangun.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah senja, Shikamaru sudah berada di Negeri Angin. Tinggal beberapa km lagi dia sampai di Suna. Sudah terlihat dari kejauhan dinding besar yang mengelilingi Suna. Sementara itu di tempat penjagaan..

"Hei lihat, ada yang sedang menuju kemari!"

"Dia memakai seragam shinobi.. Konoha?"

Shikamaru akhirnya sampai di gerbang masuk Suna. Disana, ia sempat ditahan oleh para shinobi penjaga gerbang Suna.

"Berhenti disitu" suruh seorang penjaga.

Yang disuruh hanya menuruti.

Seorang penjaga mengeluarkan foto dari saku dadanya. Dan ia mencoba menyamakan shinobi di depannya dengan yang di foto tersebut.

"Apa kau orang ini?" Mereka bertanya dengan menunjukan foto itu ke Shikamaru.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Shikamaru.

"Ya, cukup mirip. Apa anda Nara Shikamaru?"

"Ya."

"Hmm. Hei, cepat hubungi Temari-sama. Bilang Shikamaru-sama sudah sampai."

"Siap!"

 _Shikamaru-sama?_ Shikamaru kebingungan.

"Shikamaru-sama. Silahkan menunggu di pos kami." Ajak salah seorang shinobi penjaga.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk mengikuti shinobi itu.

Shikamaru duduk di bangku di dalam pos penjagaan.

"Hei, kalian." Shikamaru memanggil para shinobi penjaga.

"Kenapa kalian memanggilku dengan '-sama'?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Karena kami pikir anda kekasih Temari-sama. Sudah pasti anda orang penting." Jawab salah seorang shinobi penjaga.

"Begitu. Yah, kalian cukup memanggilku seperti biasa saja. Aku bukan orang penting seperti itu."

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Shikamaru?!" Suara seorang wanita sedikit berteriak.

 _Yah.. Siapa lagi?_

Gadis berambut pirang itu datang menyambut pemuda berambut nanas.

"Aku kira kau akan sampai tadi pagi. Apa ada badai pasir?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya… Hmm.. ketiduran… dan yah begitulah.."

"Baguslah. Kita ke rumahku sekarang. Gaara sudah menunggu." Ajak temari menarik Shikamaru keluar dari pos penjagaan.

"Oh ya, kalian terima kasih." Ucap Temari pada para penjaga.

 _Yang benar saja, apa ini yang namanya sambutan?_

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, dua sejoli itu sudah berada di rumah kediaman keluarga Kazekage. Gaara menyambut Shikamaru dengan senyuman tulus dan jabatan tangan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Yah, baik – baik saja. Terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan anda? Sepertinya baik – baik saja. "

Kazekage muda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau duduk saja? Shikamaru baru sampai dari perjalanan jauh." Tawar Temari. Baik Shikamaru dan Gaara sama – sama duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Aku akan buatkan minuman." Temari pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sekarang, tinggalah mereka berdua di ruang tengah. Hanya hening selama bermenit – menit. Shikamaru terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sedangkan Gaara sepertinya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tiba – tiba..

"Nara Shikamaru."

Yang disebut hanya menoleh.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, kakakku itu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Temari.."

"Menurutku, dia adalah wanita yang sebenarnya keras, cerewet, menyeramkan terkadang. Mirip ibuku."

"Tapi ayahku berkata kalau wanita akan menunjukan sisi lembutnya di depan pria yang ia sayangi. Mungkin Temari seperti itu."

Gaara berpikir, semenjak ia 'berubah' karena Uzumaki Naruto, kakaknya memang mengalami perubahan juga. Temari menjadi lebih 'hangat' dari sebelumnya. Ia tentu menyayangi Gaara karena ia adalah saudara kandungnya. Makanya seperti itu. Tapi orang dihadapannya ini, Nara Shikamaru, tidak punya hubungan darah tapi ia 'berubah' ketika di depan Shikamaru.

"Dia waktu itu panik sekali saat tahu kau menjalani misi penyusupan ke Negeri Sunyi. Dia memaksaku untuk mengirimkan pasukan ke sana." Gaara berbicara kali ini.

"Saat ia pulang dari Konoha beberapa waktu lalu. Dia juga terlihat senang sekali. Berbeda dari biasanya. Kau memang cocok untuknya." Lanjutnya.

Shikamaru yang dipuji hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana riset Konoha tentang surat elektronik itu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ah soal itu. Kami baru sampai bisa mengirimkan dengan jarak dalam desa saja. Itu pun masih menggunakan kabel penghubung. Agar dibisa digunakan untuk jangkauan yang luas, kami masih mencoba untuk tidak menggunakan kabel." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Begitu. Aku harap itu cepat selesai. Agar komunikasi antar desa lebih cepat dan efisien."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

Temari datang dengan membawa minuman dan beberapa cemilan yang ia buat.

Mereka bertigapun larut dalam obrolan yang santai.

.

.

..

.

"Ini sudah malam sekali. Mungkin saatnya aku pergi dan mencari penginapan." Ucap Shikamaru setelah melihat jam menunjukan pukul 21:00.

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah memesankan sebuah penginapan untukmu. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Akan kuantarkan." Kini Temari berbicara.

"Terima kasih. Nara Shikamaru. Sudah berkunjung ke rumah kami." Gaara berterima kasih pada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi." Shikamaru menjabat tangan Gaara dan pergi keluar rumah diikuti Temari.

Saat akan pergi, Shikamaru ingat suatu hal.

"Ah iya. Aku ada titipan dari Rokudaime untuk anda." Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah paket dari tasnya dan memberinya pada Gaara.

"Yah, dia bilang itu pesanan anda. Kami pergi sekarang." Shikamaru dan Temari meninggalkan kediaman Kazekage.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang Hokage berikan pada Gaara?" Tanya Temari.

"Hmm itu.. sebenarnya hanya sebuah buku." Jawab Shikamaru sedikit canggung.

"Buku?"

"hmm.. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya yah? Sulit untuk dijelaskan!"

"Orang jenius sepertimu menjelaskan itu saja tidak bisa." Sindir Temari menyubit lengan Shikamaru.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di penginapan yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya. Mereka berdua masuk dan disambut oleh para pegawai disana. Tentu karena ada Temari yang notabene-nya adalah orang penting di Suna. Temari mengantar sampai di depan kamar Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, karena sudah malam juga, aku akan pulang." Ucap Temari.

"Selamat malam." Balas Shikamaru.

Tiba – tiba, Temari meraih pundak Shikamaru, dengan cepat mencium pipi kanan Shikamaru lalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan cepat. Shikamaru hanya mematung memegangi pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia dicium seperti itu oleh orang yang bukan 'sedarah'. Yap, hanya ibu dan ayahnya mungkin yang melakukannya dulu. Toh, sebelumnya pun ia 'dipukul' oleh Temari sebelum misi ke Negeri Sunyi.[3]

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu begitu cerah. Cahaya matahari di timur masuk ke ruangan yang saat ini Shikamaru berada. Mengganggunya untuk melanjutkan aktivitas tidurnya. Matanya terbuka sedikit, menyipitkan matanya karena silau. Sekilas, ia melihat ada secarik kertas menempel pada jendela ruangannya. Bangun, dan diambilah kertas tersebut lalu dibacanya.

 _Hei, tuan._

 _Hari ini aku cukup sibuk dipagi ini sampai nanti siang._

 _Aku akan kesini lagi sore._

 _Jika kau lapar, kau bisa makan di rumahku._

 _Ttd. Calon Anggota Baru Klan Nara._

 _._

"Ya ampun. Bahkan aku belum berpikir sampai sana. Ya sudahlah, dia akan kemari nanti sore. Aku akan tidur lagi."

Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok!_ Suara pintu ruangan Shikamaru diketuk dengan cukup keras.

"Shikamaru! Kau di dalam?" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari?.

"Tidak dijawab, Shikamaru! Aku akan masuk kedalam!". Karena tak mendapat jawaban, Temari langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Shikamaru.

Saat masuk ke dalam, Temari mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Dia berasumsi kalau Shikamaru saat ini sedang mandi. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, sang penghuni keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk yang dililitkan di tubuhnya. Shikamaru hanya kaget mendapati Temari sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya, duduk manis diatas ranjangnya. Sedangkan Temari? Ia sedikit malu karena baru pertama kali melihat Shikamaru bertelanjang dada. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Setidaknya beritahu kalau kau akan masuk, dasar."

"Ka- kau tidak menjawab, aku langsung masuk saja." Balas Temari sedikit canggung.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Shikamaru menjawab santai, dia mengambil pakaian di dalam tasnya dan mengenakannya. Sesekali ia melirik Temari.

 _Ia sedikit menor hari ini. Heh, sudah siap sekali._ Pikir Shikamaru. Sekarang dia sudah menggunakan pakaiannya.

"Temari. Kemana kita hari ini? Kau kan tuan rumah saat ini." Tanya Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Temari.

"Ah? Oh, sekarang sudah sore. Sunset disini sangat bagus. Ada banyak tempat untuk menyaksikanya. Di atas gerbang Suna."

"Hmm. Baiklah. Ayo berangkat, aku sudah siap."

"Eh?! Cepat sekali?"

"Itu, karena kalian para wanita berdandan lama sekali. Temari, lain kali jangan terlalu berdandan. Aku tau kau bukan orang yang suka berdandan. Lagi pula, aku menyukaimu yang biasanya. Sebaiknya hapus dulu dandanan itu." Shikamaru mengulurkan tangan pada Temari, menarik Temari agar berdiri. Setelah Temari selesai menghapus dandanannya, mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari penginapan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, mereka berdua sudah berada di atas tembok Suna. Memandangi sunset di barat sana. Sesekali, mereka bercanda dan tertawa. Kadang juga mereka membicarakan tentang hal serius. Salah satunya..

"Shikamaru, jika aku menikah denganmu. Mau tak mau aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini, orang – orang disini, dan segalanya." Ucap Temari sedikit mendayu.

"Oy oy!. Aku saja belum berpikiran sampai sana. Maksudku, aku belum siap untuk… menikah."

Temari hanya memandangi Shikamaru.

"Aku belum siap menghadapi Gaara dan Kankuro untuk 'memintamu'. Salah salah, aku bisa di Sabaku Soso.[4]"

"Kau ini. Gaara sekarang sudah berubah. Bukan lagi Gaara yang dulu. Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau sangat tidak percaya ketika mendengar Gaara menjadi Kazekage." Temari menjawabnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Begitulah.." jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Orang – orang disinipun begitu. Pada awalnya mereka ragu dan banyak yang menolak. Tapi karena tradisi disini kalau Kazekage itu diturunkan melalui darah, dan kankuro juga tidak mau, jadi kami memilih Gaara.[5] Namun, banyak kemajuan saat ini. Pertanian sekarang kami bisa menjalankannya di dalam rumah kaca, teknologi pun mulai ada perkembangan. Meskipun masih kalah dari Negara lain. Gaara benar – benar membuktikan kalau ia mampu menjawab keraguan orang – orang. Kalau saja dia tidak bertemu Naruto waktu itu, mungkin Suna tidak akan seperti sekarang."

Angin berhembus menerpa kedua insan tersebut. Rambut Temari terombang – ambing terbawa sapuan angin. Hening tercipta beberapa saat.

"Bicara Naruto.." ucap Shikamaru.

"Sebelum aku kemari, pagi – pagi sekali, ia pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk mengajak Hinata jalan – jalan.. Sebenarnya dari dulu dia mengejar Sakura. Namun sepertinya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan saat misi kemarin, Naruto akhirnya menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Saat Hinata diculik, kami harus menunggu 3 hari menghilangkan perasaan 'galau'-nya itu. Heh, benar – benar merepotkan…" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau yang cuek pada banyak hal, tiba – tiba mengetahui ini?" Tanya Temari.

"Entahlah. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Saat itu, aku … tiba – tiba aku berandai – andai kalau kita ada di posisi mereka. Pasti sangat merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru.

Hening kembali tercipta beberapa saat.

"Sunsetnya sudah selesai. Kita ke bawah. Sekarang ada tempat untuk berfoto. Di dalam kotak gitu." Ajak Temari menarik Shikamaru untuk turun ke bawah.

Sekarang mereka berjalan – jalan di keramaian Suna. Sekarang, Suna sudah seperti Konoha di malam hari. Ramai. Di perjalanan mereka berdua sering mendapat salam hormat dari warga Suna, tentu karena Temari. Kadang, Shikamaru mendengar bisik – bisik tentang mereka berdua.

 _Oh, jadi itu yang katanya kekasih Temari-sama._

 _Dia dari orang luar, apa tidak apa – apa?_

 _Yang kudengar, dia itu kaki tangan Hokage, mereka sama – sama orang penting._

 _Mereka berdua memang cocok. Beruntung sekali dia mendapatkan Temari-sama._

Dan lain - lain _._

Shikamaru yang mendengar bisik – bisik itu hanya menghela nafas.

Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan tempat 'foto kotak'[6]. Karena sedang kosong, mereka berdua langsung masuk kedalam 'kotak'itu.

"Apa kita harus melakukan ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Ini untuk kenang – kenangan. "

Di dalam, mereka berfoto dengan gaya yang 'kekinian'. Sekitar 10 kali mereka berfoto. Sekarang, mereka hanya tinggal memilih 6 foto untuk dicetak. Sudah dipilih, keluarlah 2 kumpulan foto mereka dari mesin cetak foto. Sesudahnya, mereka keluar dari sana.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dirumahku? Gaara dan Kankuro sepertinya sudah dirumah."

Sebenarnya, Shikamaru hanya menginginkan momen ini hanya mereka berdua saja, namun karena kali ini yang tuan rumah adalah Temari, jadi ya dituruti saja oleh Shikamaru. Sekarang, mereka berjalan menuju kediaman Kazekage.

 _I really wish this only me and you.[7]_

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini di ruang makan kediaman Kazekage sudah ada 3 bersaudara Suna dan 1 orang Konoha. Mereka sedang makan malam. Semuanya menikmati makanan malam ini. Belum ada satupun yang membuka suaranya. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang sesekali terdengar. Selang beberapa menit, Kankuro yang pertama menghabiskan makanannya, disusul Temari, Shikamaru, lalu Gaara.

 _Apa yang aku harus bicarakan? Aku sudah berbicara pada Gaara, yang belum…_ Pikir Shikamaru melirik Kankuro yang menatapnya bosan.

"Hei, kalau kau mau bicara, bicaralah. Sebentar lagi aku ada acara." Kankuro memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Jawab Shikamaru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Kankuro hanya menghela nafas. Ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu. Mereka pasti sudah menungguku." Ucap Kankuro meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, lalu keluar rumah.

"Dasar Kankuro. Aku sudah bilang untuk menghabiskan waktu dirumah saat ini saja susah. Dia pasti akan pesta minum dengan teman – temannya.[8]" Komentar Temari.

"Tidak apa. Bukankah dia sudah 21 tahun? Tidak melanggar 3 larangan Shinobi kan?[9]" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya juga sih." Jawab Temari.

"Nara Shikamaru." Panggil Gaara.

"Pembicaraan kita yang kemarin.." lanjut Gaara.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu formal."

Shikamaru memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Kau sudah kami anggap keluarga." lanjut Gaara.

Shikamaru sedikit tersentak. Begitupun Temari.

"Ya, karena anda seorang Kazekage. Jadi, aku berusaha untuk se-formal mungkin." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menggarukan belakang kepalanya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum.

Gaara, Temari, dan Shikamaru. Ketiga manusia itu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Ada yang tentang hubungan politik, keadaan di Konoha, dan juga sempat menyinggung apa yang Temari dan Shikamaru lakukan seharian ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah jam 10 malam" ucap Shikamaru, melihat jam dinding yang terpasang.

"Kurasa, aku harus kembali ke penginapan sebelum berangkat besok pagi. Karena, jatah liburanku akan selesai 3 hari lagi." Shikamaru berdiri dari tempat duduknya, diikuti oleh Temari dan Gaara.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu lagi."

"Kau yakin? Aku sudah hapal jalanan – jalanan disini."

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu nanti."

"Baiklah – baiklah."

"Kalau begitu. Gaara, aku keluar mengantar Shikamaru." Ucap Temari pada Gaara yang dibalas oleh anggukan.

Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan keluar kediaman Kazekage dan saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju penginapan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Benda yang kau berikan pada Garaa.."

Shikamaru menunggu lanjutanya.

"Aku diam – diam masuk ke kamarnya dan aku sedikit membacanya."

Shikamaru tersentak kaget. Dia coba mengingat – ingat betapa bejatnya buku itu. Dia sulit membayangkan seorang Gaara membaca buku itu, dan sekarang kekasihnya sendiri.

"apa benar itu dari Hokage?" Tanya Temari.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan dibalas _facepalm_ Temari.

"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya dia membaca itu, dia mungkin akan tertarik dengan cinta." Lanjut Temari.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia itu, benar – benar kaku. Apalagi kalau soal cinta. Dia seperti orang kebingungan. Dia sepertinya penyunjung tinggi persamaan. Bagaimana kami Suna akan punya penerus?" Jawab Temari sambil geleng – geleng kepala.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil.

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di penginapan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah disini saja. Aku berangkat besok pagi sekali." Ucap Shikamaru pada Temari.

"Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu." Balas Temari singkat, diapun meninggalkan Shikamaru.

 _Hah? Tidak ada kecupan atau apapun itu?_ Inner Shikamaru bertanya – Tanya.

 _Yah.. sudahlah. Aku sudah mengantuk._

Shikamaru masuk ke ruang penginapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, pagi yang cerah sekali di Suna seperti biasanya. Di gerbang keluar Suna, ada 3 orang disana. Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Temari.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih atas jamuan kalian selama 3 hari ini." Shikamaru menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Dengan senang hati. Nara Shikamaru. Sampaikan terimakasihku juga pada Hokage atas hadiahnya." Balas Gaara. Keduanya melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Shikamaru, berhati – hatilah." Ucap Temari pada Shikamaru.

"Ya. Aku pergi." Shikamaru berbalik dan mulai meninggalkan mereka. Gaara pun demikian. Ia berbalik dan memasuki gerbang Suna. Meninggalkan Temari yang masih berdiri.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Temari.

Yang dipanggil berbalik, dan terkaget karena Temari tiba – tiba mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"Maaf aku lupa"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku pergi." Balas Shikamaru. Kali ini, dia benar – benar meninggalkan Suna.

FIN

Akhirnya, fic ini kepublish juga. Sekedar curhat, fic ini sebenarnya dibuat bulan Desember 2015, cuman baru selesai awal Februari kemarin. Karena saya ada tugas akhir yang harus selesai 1 bulan. Hehehe. Ditambah selesai tugas akhir, saya lupa punya fic yang belum dipublish sampe sekarang. Wkwkwk. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini. Doakan saja supaya saya dapat membuat fic – fic yang lainnya. Have a good day!

.

.

.

OMAKE

Sang Kazekage saat ini berada di ruanganya. Selesai melepas kepergian Shikamaru, dia langsung menuju kantornya. Dia hanya memandang keluar jendela. Benar – benar suasana yang damai meskipun gersang.

Sejenak, ia menengok kearah meja kerjanya. Ada sebuah buku yang tiada bukan lagi adalah buku 'bejat' pemberian Hokage. Gaara mengambil buku itu dan mulai membacanya. Halaman per halaman mulai dibuka, ia membacanya dengan sangat menghayati.

Berjam – jam berlalu. Sekarang ia sudah berada di halaman 90-an. Gaara merasakan hal yang aneh. Bagian celananya ternyata…. Basah. Gaara hanya bingung, ia merasa tidak ingin kencing tapi tiba –tiba celananya basah.

 _Tok tok tok_.

Gaara melihat kearah pintu.

"Silahkan masuk."

"Kazekage-sama, aku ingin melaporkan sesua-" Belum selesai Shinobi Suna itu berbicara, ia tersentak kaget bukan main. Karena apa yang dilihatnya saat itu adalah seorang Kazekage muda yang sedang menggenggam buku Icha – Icha dengan muka polosnya.

"Ka-ka-zekage-sama?, itu kan…"

FIN

[1] Ingat Jutsu Madara yang jatuhin meteor? Yang waktu lawan divisi empat.

[2] Silahkan baca 'First Date' dibagian omake.

[3] Di Shikamaru Hiden, Temari 'mukul' Shikamaru karena ada yang 'disembunyikan' sama Shikamaru dan ga mau cerita sama Temari.

[4] Jurus Gaara, yang ngurung orang pake pasir terus diremukin. Saya ga tau nama aslinya apa. Seingat saya ajalah ya..

[5] Sebenarnya, saya ga begitu yakin kalau Suna punya tradisi Kazekage yang seperti ini. Hanya saja, pernah disebutkan di Novel Gaara ada 'Klan Kazekage', itulah inspirasi saya.

[6] Gatau photobox dalam bahasa jepang apaan.

[7] Potongan lirik blink-182 – First Date.

[8] Di Gaara Hiden, ada scene dimana Kankuro nawarin "miras" ke Gaara. Jadi saya buat Kankuro sering mabuk.

[9] Tiga Larangan Shinobi yang dikasih tau Kushina ke Naruto waktu nyegel Kyuubi.


End file.
